B' neighbour
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: Sasori baru akan membeli sebuah rumah baru dengan keluarga Akasuna, jadi mereka pergi melihat rumah itu. tetapi tetangga di sebelah rumah yang akan dibeli mereka itu 'unik'. akankah mereka jadi membelinya ? atau malah membatalkannya ?. just read it. RnR please. SasoDei


'B neighbour'

* * *

"Dei.., bisa tolong kau bawakan ember keluar ?"

"yaaa…"

.

.

"nih, embernya"

"apa kau sedang sibuk ?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang digulung dan mengenakan topi pantai, menerima ember yang dimintanya tadi dari anak sulungnya.

"tidak. Tapi aku sedang malas untuk bergerak" jawab anaknya dengan nada yang tak terlihat sayu dan bahunya terlihat tidak saat ini sangat sederhana. Hanya mengenakan kaos oblong agak kebesaran warna hitam dengan logo _**FinalFantasy**__** VII**__**, Advent Children**_berwarna biru ditengahnya, celana berwarna abu-abu selutut, dan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan digerai acak-acakkan begitu saja. siapapun yang lewat pasti akan berpikir bahwa orang itu baru bangun tidur, padahal sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sejak ayam berkokok dan mandi di saat matahari mulai terbit. Masalahnya, karena dia sedang malas tadi itu makanya dia Cuma uring-uringan di ranjang.

"oh ayolah.., kalau begitu ayo bantu mama merawat tanaman ini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku melihatmu tidak merawat tanaman-tanaman ini lagi" ujar ibunya sambil merenggangkan tadi dia hanya berjongkok. "selagi ini masih pagi dan matahari sedang berbaik-hatinya menebarkan vitamin D, ayo kita berkebun"

"ma, Matahari tidak menebarkan vitamin D. Dia hanya mematangkan vitamin D dari mentahnya yang kita punya"

"terserahlah.."

Dilihatnya pemandangan di tak terawat -rumput liar yang tinggi, sampah, bunga-bunga liar yang cantik juga sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan aktivitas , badannya sedang sangat malas untuk kata anak muda jaman sekarang sih, istilahnya, _mager_.Alias malas gerak.

Namun ada keinginan di dalam hatinya untuk berkebun. Well, dia memang suka berkebun sih.

"baiklah…, aku kembali ke dalam sebentar" ujarnya lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibunya tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali mengerjakan menanam sayurannya.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan topi hitam, mengenakan kemeja hitam kuning kotak-kotak tanpa dikancingi, dan sandal pirang panjangnya digulung dan dimasukkan kedalam topi biar tidak mengganggu.

"hmm…, tidak buruk, sekarang tolong kamu cabuti rumput-rumput liar itu. Lalu bersihkan bagian bawah pohon dari daun kering. Bisa jadi sarang ular nanti kalau dibiarkan" kata ibunya

"yaa…" sambil mencabuti rumbut, Deidara—nama anak tadi, sambil bersenandung pelan. Dilihatnya bunga-bunga liar tadi,

_Mereka cantik, sayang kalau ku cabut dan dibuang begitu ku tanam kembali_

Dengan hati-hati Deidara mencabut bunga-bunga tadi dan dikumpulkannya di tempat yang berbeda dengan rumput-rumput liar yang akan dibuang. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, halaman rumah dengan gaya minimalis itu bersih dari tanaman liar. Anak tadi berjalan ke halaman belakang untuk mengambil sapu lidi, dan setibanya di sana dia langsung membersihkan sampah-sampah yang terdapat di sana, lalu membersihkan daun-daun kering, kemudian terakhir dia memasukkannya ke tempat sampah berdasarkan jenisnya. Yang sampah tumbuhan macam daun, di masukkan di tempat sampah sebaliknya, sampah plastic, kaleng atau semacamnya dan yang bukan sampah tumbuhan itu dia masukkan ke tempat sampah nonorganic.

Dengan telatennya Deidara melakukan semua kelihatannya.., dia juga menikmati kegiatannya.

"ma, boleh aku rawat bunga-bunga ini ?" tanyanya pada ibunya yang masih sibuk dnegan tanaman sayurnya itu. Tanpa menoleh ibunya menjawab,

"iya.. terserah kamu lah"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Deidara berjalan ke halaman belakang lagi untuk mengambil pot bunga kecil di gudang. Dia langsung mengisinya dengan tanah humus dan pupuk, lalu dia kembali ke halaman depan untuk menanam bunga-bunga kecil tadi di sana.

Selama dia mengisinya, beberapa kali Deidara mendengar ada suara mobil yang lewat. Padahal komplek rumahnya ini jauh dari keramaian dan jalan utama lho, kok dia mendengar suara mobil asing berkeliaran ?.Deidara bisa dibilang mudah mengingat, kalau dia ini. Dia ingat suara mobil siapa saja yang berlalu di depan dia bisa tau kalau mobil merah yang dari tadi Cuma bolak-balik itu mobil asing, sekalipun tetangga juga punya mobil berwarna , pagar tanaman di depannya ini menghalangi tidak bisa melihat orang mana yang menyebarkan polusi udara dengan CO2 mobilnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil merah itu berhenti tak jauh dari rumah milik keluarga Deidara, dia berhenti di depan rumah kosong yang sedang dijual oleh pemiliknya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah deidara. Mereka berhenti sekian detik di sana tanpa ada satupun yang keluar. Kemudian, keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang redup dari mobil tersebut.

Wanita tadi menghampiri Kushina yang sedang menyirami kebun sayurnya, "anoo.., permisi, ibu atau mbak ya ?"Tanyanya.

"eh ?oh saya ibu kok ! ada apa ?" ujar Kushina sambil membersihkan tangannya dari kotor lalu meletakkan begitu saja, "tolong matikan airnya" katanya kecil. Mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk mematikan keran.

"…" Tanpa suara, Deidara menuruti permintaan jaraknya dekat dengan dia kembali menyapukan halaman dalam diam.

"ohh, begitu. Boleh saya Tanya ?rumah no.10 blok Chrysantemum, di mana ya ?"

"ohh !ini, tepat di sebelah sini !" seru Kushina dan menunjuk rumah minimalis berwarna krem dan cokelat tua yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah mereka. "ibu yang mau beli ?" ujarnya

"jadi yang ini rumahnya…, eh-hum, boleh liat-liat dulu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"jadi bagaimana, 'nda ? rumahnya yang mana ?" seru seorang pria berambut merah kusam dari mobil, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil. Ada seorang anak kecil yang ikut mendongak untuk melihat. Sepertinya itu anaknya, rambutnya sama.

"iya. Yang ini, ayah" sahut istrinya yang tadi bertanya pada pria tadi turun bersama anaknya yang membawa sebuah boneka itu berjalan mengiringi ayahnya sambil berpegangan di belakangnya.

"ohhh.., lumayan. Hmm..hmm" gumam pria itu sambil memperhatikan rumah minimalis namun kesannya elegan itu. Berbeda dengan rumah di sebelahnya—rumah keluarga , modern, dan kesannya ceria. "apa kami boleh meli—"

"boleh !"

Semua orang—termasuk anaknya, Deidara menoleh ke arah wanita cantik berambut merah menyala dan keceriaan ibunya itu memang seperti lalapan tanpa lengkap.

"upppsiee.., maaf. Kebiasaan" ucapnya dan menundukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "emm…, baiklah. Silahkan lihat-lihat" silahnya dan membawa Pasumi itu beserta anaknya ke depan rumah krem itu, tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka,

"Bunda, jadi yang ini rumahnya ?" seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dikuncir 4 keluar dari mobil. Telinganya disumbat _earphone_ warna _pink_ gelap. Memang ini musim panas, tapi sepertinya mengenakan sweeter ungu yang longgar begitu, dan _hotpants_ jeans begitu.., apa gak terlalu terbuka ?tuh_tanktop_-nya aja kelihatan, "huft.., tak terlalu panas juga di sini. Syukur ada pohon" gumamnya

"sayang, pakai jaketmu ! celanamu itu terlalu pendek !" tegur ibunya, "apa tidak malu"

"yaa..ya.., Kuro, jaketku dong" pintanya, lalu sebuah jaket hijau toska terlempar dari dalam mobil. "osu, sankyu" katanya. Jaket tadi diikatkannya di pinggang lalu dirapikan pakaiannya. "Kuro, sebaiknya kau lihat rumah ini.." katanya lagi.

Sebuah kepala kembali keluar dari dalam mobil, bedanya kali ini warna rambutnya cokelat. "hm ?hmmm…, tidak buruk" ujarnya, "baiklah !"

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tadi keluar mengenakan topi hitam dengan garis besar berwarna penampilannya, sepertinya dia anak yang asik. "Hey hey, Sasori !ayo keluar ! jangan takut dengan sinar matahari. Memangnya kau ini Vampire" ujarnya lagi sambil kembali ke dalam mobil. Dia sedang berbicara dengan orang di sana. Ternyata masih ada orang di dalam mobil merah tadi.

"Aahh.., ya..ya.., Aku keluar"seorang lainnya keluar bersama anak berambut cokelat tadi, "Ya ampun, ini sangat terik" ujarnya. Warna rambutnya sama dengan pria dewasa sebelumnya. Matanya terlihat sayu, sepertinya baru bangun rambutnya juga sedikit acak-acakan. "ngapain sih aku keluar. Dari dalam mobil aku juga sudah lihat rumahnya.." katanya lagi.

"Argh !kau itu. Ini itu masih pagiii !jangan malas-malasan. bergerak dong, bergerak !" ujar si rambut cokelat dan kembali menyeret si rambut merah tadi.

"maaf-maaf saja ya. Aku bukannya malas-malasan dalam bentuk uring-uringan di atas ranjang tanpa mengerjakan sesuatu apapun sedang melakukan penelitian untuk tugasku" kata si merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori, dan yang rambut cokelat bernama Kankuro. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menyusul si gadis manis tadi yang berada di bawah pohon dekat pagar rumah Deidara.

.

.

"…."

Jujur, sebenarnya Deidara sedikit yah, dia biasa-biasa memang itu faktanya, dan kenapa dia harus marah ?

Selesai dengan menanam bunga-bunga liarnya di dalam pot, Deidara berdiri untuk meregangkan otot punggungnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang olahraga, jadinya kalau dia melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba biasanya akan keseleo, "AAhh…, selesai" ujarnya.

.

.

"hm ?" mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang, Sasori menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata ada orang !, sedari tadi dia tidak menyadarinya. Atau memang orangnya diam sedari terpesona saat terlalu cantik dan kulitnya seperti karamel namun halus untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Mengingatkannya pada cokelat karamel yang diberikan oleh Temari tadi pagi. Dan bentuk badannya juga seperti perempuan. Sejenak Sasori berpikir bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

_Tapi, mungkin saja dia itu anak kesayangan orang tuanya dan mungkin memang orang tuanya cakep dan anaknya begini._ Pikir Sasori. _Tadi, __T__emari bilang wanita berambut merah itu , turunan ibunya toh._

Sasori menatap orang yang sedang melakukan peregangan otot itu dalam diam. Dan kemudian, tak sengaja pandangan mereka birunya bertemu dengan mata cokelat madu Sasori.

"…."

"…."

* * *

Chap 1 udehh~

Hahaha, maaf ya . Lama gak timbul di dunia yang maya ini. Gue sibuk TO dan UN, dan ngejar nonton Anime, biar ntar waktu UN gak mikirin lagi. Eh ternyata, abis UN, FFN gak bisa dibuka. Katanya ada yang ngelaporin ya, kalau ini web mengandung unsur pornografi ?

Menurut gue gak tuuuhh~…

…

kitanya nyari yang ehem-ehem, yaa.., ada sih. Hohoho~

Sasori : hohoho apaan ?! dasar ni bocah, ketahuan ye, baca yang ehem-ehem !

Arika : gue gak ngelak kok. Tergantung gue pengennya baca apaan.

Sasori : berarti lo itu mesum ! OMES !OMES !bocah bacanya yang rating M mulu

Arika : eh, enggak tuh ! gak semua yang Rating M itu mesum !, gue juga baca yang Rat-M itu buat yang suspense, gore, tragedy, dan semacam bunuh-bunuhan, darah-darahan. Gitu ! lebih seru !

Sasori : serem lu ah. Kucing sendiri aja dikasih nama 'Gore'. Ngarepin dia berdarah-darah he ?

Arika : gak sih. Gue sayang sama semua kucing-kucing gue. Sayangnya, kucing-kucing gue pasti pada mati *surem*. Hueee~ !, ungu !, jelly Drink !, 'Ncing !..., gue kangen kalian huhu~~

Sasori : naas. Lagian, apa-apaan itu semua nama ?gak ada yang wajarnya. Dan lagi, perasaan semua kucing lo itu warnanya yang sekarang, hitam. Kenapa ada yang namanya ungu ?!

Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Masa depan masih panjang. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Ryu di salah satu fanficnya (Sasori di kacangin).Humpht, untuk Chap 1 segini aja dulu. Chap 2 udah ada sih, tinggal publish. Tapi liat tanggapannya dulu dari reader, kalo banyak yang review, baru ntar gue publish.

Tapi inget, karena gue bakalan daftar SMA, dan kemungkinan ada tas-tes segala macam, jadinya gue bakal jarang update macam biasa (Naruto Shippuden aja gue gak update lagi). Dan kemungkinan lagi bulan Puasa gue bakalan Mudik, dan _There's no Computer and Warnet everywhere, and my phone is really Suck !_, gue bakalan sebisanya dan diusahain pake Laptop babeh gue. Dan gue juga ada bikin di fandom laen seeh~, fuhu~

Sasori : fandom ini belon kelar, ke fandom lain.

Arika : Boge ah luu~ !

Sayonara~ , sampe jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya *kali ini bener uddah ada. Tinggal seleseiin aja*

Oh ya, sekalian ini buat ganti maaf gue karena di fic Slepiing Tsundere gue lama apdet. Udah lama, ceritanya pendek ha lagi, duhh. Juga yang Fic gue yang Stalking a stalker. Eh sumpeh, lu pade kagak mau gue nerusin ? gue perlu reviewers nih. Biar tambah semangat bikinnya, and , ada perasaan bersalah kalo gue telantarin. Gitu *modus*

Oke, kali ini beneran, SAYONARA!


End file.
